1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a micromechanical component including at least one micromirror, and to a microprojector including a light source and a micromechanical component which includes at least one micromirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser diodes are used in connection with scanning micromechanical mirrors for image generation in pico projectors and laser printers. In order to cover a large color spectrum, red, green, and blue diodes are generally used. The optical output power emitted at a given drive current is influenced by the diode temperature and aging effects. These effects may vary considerably for different diodes; therefore, the color obtained may differ significantly from the intended color. It is possible to compensate for these effects by controlling the diode drive current as a function of the signal of a photodetector which monitors the optical output power.
In one implementation presently used in laser scanners and laser printers, each laser diode is monitored by an individual detector, typically a photodiode. Using physical separation, it is possible to ensure that each detector is illuminated by only one laser diode. Alternatively, color filters or wavelength-sensitive detectors may be used, which are positioned as an individual component either in the laser module or at another suitable place in the scanner module.
All aforementioned devices in the related art have in common the fact that additional elements are used as detectors, resulting in additional costs and requiring additional installation space.
U.S. Patent application publication US2007/0252806 describes a circuit including three laser diodes and drivers, as well as a photodiode for monitoring and controlling the light intensity.
U.S. Patent application publication US2009/0160833 describes a laser projector including three laser diodes, three beam splitters, and three photodiodes, as well as a mirror in a discrete configuration.